


Hot Chocolate and Warm Kisses

by cbris_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbris_writes/pseuds/cbris_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe watches Beca as they babysit Chloe's younger cousin and can't help but think of how amazing Beca would be as a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate and Warm Kisses

Beca sighed with relief as she crossed the threshold into Chloe’s parents’ warm and inviting house. After two years of dating, Chloe finally persuaded the young deejay into coming home with her for Christmas. For as long as she could remember, Chloe’s entire family always got together for Christmas, and Chloe wouldn’t have it any other way. With the rest of Chloe’s family out finishing their Christmas shopping, she and Beca volunteered to babysit her 7-year-old cousin Annie for the afternoon.

Annie smiled up at Beca, her cheeks rosy from the freezing weather outside. “We should make hot chocolate with marshmallows!” Beca grinned at the child, following her into the kitchen to help make the cocoa. Chloe couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of her girlfriend interacting with Annie. For someone who claimed to be terrible with kids, Beca sure had an odd way of proving it.

Beca felt eyes staring at her, and she turned her head to catch Chloe’s breathtaking blue orbs staring back at her with admiration. Her heart swelled with warmth, wondering what made her so lucky to have such an amazing and loving girlfriend. Annie tugged on her sleeve, and Beca snapped out of her trance to help Annie move the stepstool closer to the counter. As she reached for the instant cocoa powder in the cupboard, Annie sighed.

“That’s not how you do it, silly.”

Beca looked dumbfounded, unaware there was more than one way to make hot chocolate. Annie moved to the refrigerator, prying it open with her small hands that looked near identical to Chloe’s own delicate hands. Once the refrigerator door swung open, Annie turned and looked at Beca expectantly. Beca complied, walking over to the refrigerator and reaching above Annie to grab the milk and cream.

“Thanks Beca!” Annie followed Beca back to the stove, marshmallows in one hand and chocolate morsels in the other. Together they spent the next half hour making homemade hot chocolate, while Chloe sat back on the couch and watched.

“Careful, the pot is hot,” Beca warned Annie as they poured the hot chocolate into three mugs. Annie ripped open the marshmallow bag, unable to contain her excitement any longer. Marshmallows flew everywhere, and Beca couldn’t contain her laughter as Annie stood in the middle of the kitchen in shock.

“Oops,” the young girl whispered, a blush starting to creep up on her cheeks. Beca smirked at Chloe, the redhead trying her hardest not to bust out laughing.

“It’ll be our little secret,” Beca told Annie as she bent down to help clean up the mess.

After picking all the marshmallows up off the floor of the kitchen, Annie and Beca joined Chloe on the couch with their mugs, Beca tossing a blanket over all of them in the process.

“Can we watch Elf?” Annie piped up, making puppy eyes at the two women. Chloe melted and immediately told her younger cousin yes, moving towards the DVD player in the process to start the movie. As the movie began, Chloe melted into Beca’s side and felt the younger woman’s arm fall loosely over her shoulders. Beca pressed a kiss into the top of Chloe’s head and pulled her closer to her side. Chloe smiled softly, she loved it when Beca held her tight.

Not even halfway into the movie, Annie had already drifted to sleep. Beca nudged Chloe, pointing to Annie and chuckling softly.

“We should move her to the other couch,” Beca suggested, realizing how awkward of a position Annie was laying down in. “She’s gonna wake up with a sore neck.”

Beca leaned over the small girl and scooped her up in her arms, moving her over to the loveseat across the room. She grabbed the blanket draped over the couch and gently placed it over Annie, being careful not to wake her.

“You are gonna make a wonderful mother one day, Bec.”

Beca turned to her girlfriend, a apprehensive look forming on her face.

“That’s hilarious, Chloe.”  
“I’m serious! You should’ve seen the way you were with Annie today. Give yourself a little more credit.”

Beca shrugged, unsure how to respond. Chloe patted the couch, and Beca sauntered back to her girlfriend.

“You’re so perfect. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a mother,” Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around Beca’s small waist and pulling her down into her lap.

“I guess so,” Beca trailed off, painful memories of her own parents flashing through her mind.

“Beca,” Chloe pleaded, knowing what the brunette was thinking at that exact moment. “You are not your parents. Just because they made some mistakes doesn’t mean you will be the same type of parent they were.” She placed a small kiss on the crook of Beca’s neck, mentally wishing the younger woman would stop beating herself up over the issue.

Beca sighed and relaxed into Chloe’s arms. “Maybe I wouldn’t be so bad after all. If our kids are anything like Annie, it can’t be that difficult.” Chloe beamed at Beca, her blue eyes glowing impossibly brighter than normal.

“Our kids?” she choked out, her excitement forming a thick lump in her throat.

“Well yeah, who else would I have kids with?” Beca smirked, her eyes on Chloe’s.

“I love you so much,” Chloe breathed, capturing Beca’s lips swiftly with a kiss. Beca leaned further in, deepening the kiss and running her tongue across Chloe’s lower lip. Chloe reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Later, baby,” Chloe winked. “Don’t forget we’re still technically babysitting.”

Beca groaned quietly, kissing her girlfriend once more before sinking back into the couch.

“I’m so in love with you, Chloe Beale.”

“Not as in love as I am with you, Beca Mitchell.”


End file.
